


The Other Dayshift (DISCONTINUED)

by Kartun_z



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Gen, Inspired by Coraline, Its an au fanfic what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartun_z/pseuds/Kartun_z
Summary: An idea for a Coraline au, starring the cast of DSaf, that came from a few anonymous messages on Tumblr.





	1. See ya on the flipside

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mr.Stars from the Day-Stars blog  
🔆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave makes an out of this world discovery that takes him to another world.

_"Dave... I will **never** help you..."_

Dave sat quietly in the backroom, those words ringing through the aubergine's head since he heard them spoken to him at the beginning of his shift. Sportsy, his Sportsy, had so brutally rejected his offer of companionship, his partnered deal to help destroy Fazbender, deflected, so the orange could save the already dying franchise. He observed his surroundings trying to get a read on what Old sport saw in this place. To him, the moldy and dingy backroom reflected the overall atmosphere the Fazbenderz had; An old crusted room, covered in moldy filth, decorated by scraps and pictures of when the chain itself was in its heyday. The spring suits themselves a reminder of once was, as they too were stained and old, laying limp and hollow, much like Dave was now contemplating his rejection. 

"C' mon Davey, Sportsy just doesn't see what they're missing out on!" He jumped to his feet, his sudden mood whiplash fueled by the thought of winning over the orange. He paced the room, trying to think up some tomfooleries that would swoon the hard to get Jack, yet as hard as he thought he was drawing blanks. He quickened his pace, trying to stir up energy to brainstorm when his foot caught something on the floor.

"_SHIT!_"

Hitting the floor, none too graciously, Dave rolled over grumbling, looking down to see what caused his plummet. "Stupid hand-crank." 

Turning over to stand he noticed the indentations of a door frame, partially obstructed by the supply rack placed conveniently over it. Curious, the eggplant sat up to inspect his findings, noting that the doorframe was attached to a door, neatly painted over to look apart of the wall. Getting off the floor he moved the wrack, uncovering the rest of the door, including a tarnished crest, ironically enough, designed to look like Fredbear himself. He pulled at the seems, hoping it was old and aged enough to be pulled off with his bare hands, but alas, the wood seemed more sturdy than its appearance let on. Scanning his sides he picked up the old hand-crank and attempted to use it as a makeshift crowbar, ending up with two pieces of a broken hand-crank. Huffing, he began to scan the room for any semblance of a key, only finding tools that when applied to the door broke and bent under its durability. 

Looking back at the crest he noticed a small key whole he had overlooked, placed where the bear's nose and mouth met. Pulling open the rummaging around the room, he had no luck finding any vaguely key-shaped items, let alone a key itself. Standing defeated, Dave began to pout, kicking the wrack in defeat when a heard a clank come from the bottom shelf on the wrack itself, on the floor a key that shared the same design and tarnished look as the crest.

"Jackpot, baby."

Picking up the key, he excitedly readied himself to unlock the door, hoping to find something that would help him in his quest for Jack. Upon hearing the click of the crest unlocking he pulled at the handle, revealing a room barely lit up by the light behind him. Attempting to walk in the dark he, ran his hands across the wall, trying to find any sort of lightswitch in the room, sighing in relief when his hand grazed over an old fashioned dimmer.

The room lit up, showing a standard, if not small, version of an arcade room, with a single machine on the other side. Walking up to it Dave inspected the sides of the cabinet. It was painted predominantly purple with fade yellow accents, smaller versions of fredbear and springbonnie were on either side of the machine, the head of the cabinet title with the word, "_FLIPSIDE_".

"Won't Sportsy get a kick out of this!" Dave had remembered seeing Jack hovering around the arcades machines during the past few days, assuming the orange fellow had taken a liking to play the cabinets offered at the location. He looked at the screen of the cabinet, noticing it was completely dark, remembering it had to be plugged in. Looking for the plug and outlet he, noticed the walls were completely bare and that the cabinet itself had no plug. He checked the cabinet, confused until he noticed a similar and smaller crest on the side of the cabinet itself, smiling as he pulled the key out, inserting it without hesitation. 

The machine's screen brightened, a melodic sound raising from it in sync with Dave's swelling enthusiasm until the machine flashed a flurry of blues and purples before abruptly shutting down.

"C'mon, really?!" Dave smacked the side of the machine, frustrated at all the work put in for an anticlimactic show. He turned the key again, hoping that it just needed a jump start to keep going, but was quickly deflated at the machine staying dead. Huffing he turned to leave the little room before he noticed a little doll laying on the floor. Shaped like a miniature springbonnie and looking fairly new, he picked up the doll, less interested in it and more disappointed in the room. "At least I found a cool hideout." Interrupting his thoughts, he heard the all too familiar screech of his phone headed manager.

"EMPLOYEE, COME BACK HERE, THOSE ARE CLEARLY AGAINST THE RULE, EMPLOYEE!"

Dave grinned to himself, at the sound of his phone faced boss' metallic screeching, if anything could help him get in good grace with Jack it would be helping him avoid the wrath of his boss. Quickly, he exited the room, taking the key and locking the door before carefully covering it up again. He looked down at the doll, still in his hands speaking to it before shoving into his pocket. "Let's go see what Old Sport did to get Phoney heated this time."

* * *

Walking out of the backroom, Dave was greeted by the chaos that engulfed the dining area of Fazbenderz. A hoard of ungrateful toddlers ran rapidly around the dining area, pizzas and cakes and other various child Pizzaria based objects strewn everywhere in more than the usual amount. The walls were colored with various foods along with burn and seared marks speculated throughout, not to mention a panicking bonnie whose face was currently on fire.

Dave shook his head, "Poor Bonnie, just shouldn't give him a face." Averting his attention from the panicking bunny animatronic he turned his attention to the jungle place on the farthest corner of the room, where he first heard Phoney's angry cries, finding the aforementioned phone and the employee currently running from him, match and a box of illegal fireworks in hand. They stood at the top of the play palace, both attempting to wade through the sea of excited and screaming hellions, Jack making their way to the slide and Scott making his furious way closer to his fleeing prey.

"EMPLOYEE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" The phone man's threat was quickly drowned out by the screaming toddlers, but Dave could imagine what odd swear the manager was about to say. He noticed that the phone man was ever so advancing to Jack, whom of which was stuck in an impasse of toddlers, currently trying to free themselves, with little avail. Dave looked around the scene of madness, for anything that could help Jack's situation, when he noticed a stray unlit firework on the ground. Picking it up, he reached into his pocket finding a pack of matches, he opened them praying they were full.

"Please, please, please..." In finding two matches in the pack he let out a triumphant yes before aiming the firework towards the play palace and lighting the match. "Hey Phone face, enjoy the show!"

Scott turned his attention to Dave, his angry ringing dying down into panicked chimes as he saw what Dave was about to do. "DAVE I SWEAR TO FREDBEAR DO NOT-" Again Scott was cut off, now by the sound of the firework fly through the air and exploding over the palace. Scott took a moment to check for his limbs before noticing he was missed. "NICE SHOT,_ DAVE, _ BUT YOU MISSED!" The phone bragged, proud to be in one piece.

"Wasn't aimin for ya, Phoney!" Confused Scott stared at Dave before he felt the ground shake underneath him, looking ahead, seeing the hoard of toddlers now running toward the lights that were raining down directly behind him.

"Oh, heck..." 

The sea of toddlers quickly washed over the phone man, dragging him away and creating an opening for Jack to jump down the slide. Dave slipped through the wave of kids towards the bottom of the slide, meeting Jack at the end. "Quick, Sportsy this way, I know a place we can hideout!" 

Not objecting, seeing the current situation, Jack stood up to following the aubergine man, who eagerly grabbed their hand leading him toward the backroom.

"DAVE, EMPLOYEE, WHEN I-" Again interrupted, the phone was dragged off by the sea of toddlers as the duo ran down the hall.

* * *

"So fireworks, huh?" Dave asked, looking over at Jack and giving his hand a little swing when they were far enough away from the commotion, curious at the clementine's plan with the pyrotechnics, but more importantly, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"A distraction, it failed." Jack was blunt, pulling his hand away from Jack, obviously not trying to start a friendly conversation. Dave, dejected, walked faster approaching the safe room door.

"Is the saferoom, really the safest room to hide from Mr. Cawthon in, Dave?" Jack stared impatiently at Dave who held the saferoom door open for them to enter, skeptical at his skills at picking a good hiding spot. "Isn't it the first place he'd look?"

"Yeah, but I've got somewheres even better to hide," Dave spoke triumphantly, posturing himself to look bold, much to Jack's annoyance.

"Then why aren't we there, hotshot?" Jack held their arms out, gesturing to the familiar and dirty backroom. 

"Oh Sportsy, babe, you just wait, it really is a swell spot..." Dave trailed off as he watched the expression on Jack's face go from annoyed to uncomfortable at the word 'babe', quickly being reminded of how he was not on the best of terms with Old Sport, despite their successful escape. "You're welcome."

Jack looked at Dave confused before, realizing what they aubergine was talking about. "Yeah, thanks." Jack rubbed his head awkwardly after, his gratitudes were expressed, the atmosphere in the room filled with awkward tension, until Dave spoke.

"Y'know my offer still stands, Sportsy." He looked at Jack expectantly before looking back to the suits, the springlock pair side by side he continued, his voice soft. "I know I probably came on too strong and it may have been tough to process, but hey, it happens." Jack's face became a mix of discomfort and agitation.

"Dave-"

"I also didn't do the best job explaining, my bad, it happens." Dave ignored Jack's voice or rather didn't hear it at all, continuing with a hopeful tone.

"Dave I-" 

"But I'm, sure we can talk things-" This time Dave was interrupted.

"DAVE, NO!" Jack snapped at Dave, finally making the aubergine man look at them. "My answer was no then, it's no now, and it will be no for every time you ask!" Their voice was harsh and fast, staring at Dave with anger and annoyance. Dave stared back, his demeanor noticeably becoming tenser and now glowering. Jack noticing the change softened their stance, the mood of the room dipping even more. "Look, Dave, I-"

"No, no, I got it Sportsy, I got it..." Dave turned, holding his breath, walking out of the safe room, quickly heading somewhere else, leaving Jack alone in the barely lit room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Dave avoided being seen by the kids, by Jack, by anyone who could, watching everyone from the places he could conceal himself in, not in the mood to even cause Phoney more grief than he had already had. He watched as the customers slowly trickled out, followed by Matt, then Ronaldo, then Jimbo, then Scott and finally, Old Sport, who would always stay the latest. He watched him leave staying out of view as he made sure he left before heading to the backroom.

Once in the room, he stormed, around releasing his anger on the empty animatronic heads and spare parts, cursing the day under his breath, as he caused further damage to the already damaged equipment. Preparing to attack the suits, he heard a squeak come from his foot. He looked down, noticing the bunny had fallen from his pocket, picking it up he stared sullenly at it.

"Their bullshit, here is bullshit!" Dave muttered to himself as he tossed around the rabbit, tired from his tirade around the room and the stress of the day. "I wish I was anywhere but here..." Suddenly Dave heard a light from behind the wrack, trailing his sentence off as he noticed the light was coming from the bottom of the hidden door. "Didn't I turn everything off?" Dave shoved the bunny back in his pocket, pushing the wrack from out the way and taking out the key. Unlocking the door he found the lights on, the machine still dead.

"Must've forgot." He went to turn the light off when he heard a melodic sound coming from the end of the room. Turning he saw that the machine was no longer dead and in fact full of life. The music was playing a nice music box version of an unidentifiable song, the screen was now flashing pixilated blue and purple, with the word '_INSERT' . _Remembering the key Dave cautiously slotted into the whole, not wanting to damage the finiky device. The text changed to '_TURN_' and Dave slowly turned the key. The screen flashed brightly, for a second, blinding Dave. Rubbing his eyes he looked back at the screen, disappointed but not surprised it didn't turn on again.

Shutting the lights off and relocking the as he exited, preparing himself to leave.

"What the hell..." He was stopped as he reached for the door handle, noticing the light coming from underneath and indistinct voices from outside. "It's 8 pm, no one should be here..." Dave gently grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and pushing the door so he could take a peek into the dining area...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, don't want to put everything in chapter 1  
Sorry if it's slow but I had to get it started somehow ;)c  
I hope y'all enjoyed chapter one  



	2. Why hello there, Other Sport?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not at Fazbenderz anymore...

Dave pushed the door until it was wide enough to peer his head through, immediately blinded by the sudden shift in light from the dark backroom to the unusually bright dining area. Slightly regaining his sight, Dave began to train his blurred vision to the voices he heard before, now slightly more audible. Dave, found the source of the voices in the middle of the lit room, as his eyesight cleared he realized who was talking: Jack and Scott. 

Squinting, this time in suspicion and unease, Dave leaned further out of the door, trying to hear the conversation the two were having. Barely being able to hear, Dave strained to pick up anything that could register better than inaudible gibberish, picking out a few lines that weren't cut off by his distance, his temper started to flare.

"...we could...then..."

"plan...Dave..."

Dave grimaced, growling under his breath at what he was hearing and seeing: Sportsy working with Phoney, _against him_. His temper rose as thoughts flashed through his head. Even if Jack didn't want to help Dave, How could they do this to him? After he helped him get away from the very phone they were standing with now, planning something with? He knew Old Sport was a goody-two-shoes the second he heard them call the phone head "Mr.Cawthon", but to go to the guy after the fiasco they had caused today? Dave couldn't believe it. For the first time since he left the backroom, he looked around the dining area, wanting to inspect the aftermath from the day, when he noticed the burn marks were gone, replaced by a new and brightly covered wallpaper with equally bright decorations. 

Dave, suddenly enamored, stared intently at the wall, shocked that it was new. When the wallpaper at Fazbenderz got dirty, ruined or otherwise unsightly, it was crudely painted over, causing an even uglier eyesore, or in most cases, seeing as new paint costs money, covered by an old poster. Yet, to his surprise, this wall seemed completely redone. Nothing in Fazbenderz was ever fixed, the animatronics themselves were the biggest example of this. Dirty, tattered and vulgar, they haven't seen a repair since they were first brought into circulation. Leaning out more he turned his attention to the stage, Dave went to see how out of place the aforementioned robos would look compared to the new wallpaper when he was shocked to find not only had the _whole room_ been redone with fresh wallpaper and decor, but so had everything else. 

As new as the wall was, everything else seemed newer. The play palace was made of shiny plastic rather than rusted metal, colorful and huge, it would not be wrong to call it a play _kingdom_. The floor was clean, the designs fresh with no fades or scuffs, complementing the tables which seemed to be real wood covered with a proper table cloth rather than stapled napkins. He turned to the animatronic, which had the biggest upgrade of them all: Each one was plastic or a smooth faux-fur, joints accented by color caps ranging from a dark pink to purple, with shiny new hats, bibs, and hooks respectively. Their props bright and new, they looked more like rockstars than the ragdolls Dave was used to.

Fully enamored Dave, leaned further out, captivated at the newness of the whole pizzeria before he felt himself losing the support of the door and being greeted by the floor he was just ogling at, letting out a yelp as he collided. Clutching his arm and cursing, turning on the floor his eyes met the shoes of the two who were previously talking in the middle of the room, now right before him, alerted by his fall. Not wanting to seem a fool, he quickly shot up turning dramatically not to face them, reading to retort.

"Your eyes do not deceive. Tis I! The _surreptitious_ aubergine!" Dave, back facing the two, made himself look big and straightened himself, smiling wide to himself as he attempted to fix his clumsy reveal. He waited for a response: an angry question from Phoney, a tired sigh from Jack or the two groaning at his theatrics. Yet, they stayed quiet causing Dave to falter before he remembered the two's conversation.

"And oh YES!... I heard yo-"

"You're just in time for your shift!" Suddenly interrupted by Scott, Dave turned, confused by what he was just told. It was just 8 pm, nowhere near the time their shift started.

"What are you ta..."

He trailed off, as he finally took a look into the eyes, and dial, of his coworkers... or rather where their eyes should have been. He stood silently as he stared at them, all his confidence and verbosity gone, replaced by bewilderment as he noticed the black buttons in place of what should have been there. He lifted his arm shakily, going to ask the obvious question when Jack suddenly grabbed him, causing him to slightly jump.

"I'm so glad you're finally here!"

Jack tightly hugged his arm, their button eyes gleaming brightly and a warm smile on his face. Dave gave a shaky smile to Jack, causing the latter to smile and hug tighter, much to Dave's dismay as he tried to secretly pull his arm away, unnerved by Jack's sudden change.

"You're... glad to see me?" 

Unsettled Dave, continued to try and remove Jack from his arm, failing as the embrace slowly tightened.

"Of course I am, Dave! Who else am I gonna work with?"

Jack gave a slight chuckle at Dave's confusion, loosening their grip as they went to punch Dave's shoulder playfully. Dave leaned away from the punch, not fully trusting of the energy that Jack suddenly possessed before looking to Phoney for an explanation.

"Phoney, what's going" Dave's voice was full of nervousness as he asked, Jack, insisting on being as close as they could get to him, all the while Dave uncomfortably shifting back.

"What's going on, is your shift, Dave." Phoney answered, a playful and jabbing tone in his voice. Dave frowned at his question being ignored." Which you'll _both_ be late too if you're not suited up."

Phoney, turned to face Jack as he emphasized the word 'both', with Jack smile faltering giving him a slight understanding nod and to Dave's relief, freeing his arm.

"I'll take him to the suits, Mr. Cawthon. We'll be back in no time!" 

Jack then grabbed Dave's hand, pulling the eggplant along him as he left the dining area.

* * *

"Ain't the suits in the backroom?" 

Dave walked quickly behind Jack who held his hand in a tight grasp, trying to keep pace with the other's rapid one. "Nooo, we moved them." 

Jack was playful in his speech, giving a swing to Dave's arm as Dave winced at the action, the affection felt weird coming from Jack. All of this felt weird coming from Jack. Their sudden sweetness, the sudden desire to be close, the sudden openness all felt weird.

As they walked Dave couldn't help but notice the stares from Old Sport. They would glance at him from time to time, lingering on his face before quickly turning back, as if not wanting to be seen staring, even though there was no way Dave wouldn't notice.

"Can I, uh, ask you something?" 

Jack perked up at the request, slowing his pace to be level with Dave, he didn't stop but was ready to listen. The aubergine sighed realizing he wasn't going to get anything better. Rubbing his hair with his free hand he began.

"Whats's going on, where are we?" 

He was exacerbated as he spoke, nothing to him had made any sense since it had started and the fact Fazbenderz had, had a major renovation, in what seemed like minutes wasn't helping.

"You're at your shift at Fazbenderz, just like, Mr.Cawthon said."

"NO!"

Dave cut the orange off, causing them to stop in shock at the sudden rise in voice.

"This is _not_ my shift, _not _Fazbenderz and that was _not _Phone face. He doesn't have a button on that stupid dial-up." Dave was tired of this being considered normal. He slit his eyes at Jack. "And neither does Sportsy, whoever you are."

Dave ripped his hand from Jack staring them down, as they stared back, smile fading slightly.

"Well... you're not wrong, Dave."

This Jack looked at the ground, a slightly dejected look on their face made Dave's rage falter before the orange popped back into their uncannily happy mood.

"This is the _OTHER _Fazbenderz. And I'm the _OTHER_ Sportsy!"

Dave even more confused rubbed his face and slid down the nearest wall exhausted by it all.

"And what does _that _mean?"

He looked at the other Sportsy, looking for a more concrete answer than what the words were supposed to mean. Luckily the other Old Sport picked up.

"Well I'm the other Sportsy, everyone has an other them!"

"Like a... doppelganger?"

The other Sportsy perked up again, nodding happily as Dave's huffed, rubbing his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling. Quietly he spoke to himself.

"...this has to be a bad trip, has to be..."

He looked into the button eyes of the other Jack, whose head tilted sympathetically at him.

"Aw, don't worry Davey, you'll get the hang of here." 

Jack extended his hand smiling sweetly at the berenjena, who just smiled weakly back. Taking other Jack's hand, he let himself be pulled up, yet slipped his hand away when other Jack began to grab it. Huffing slightly at the obvious avoidance, other Jack tilted their head at Dave again.

"The suits can wait, follow me."

"Won't, the other Scott get mad?" 

"Oh, no. He never gets mad at us employees." 

Dave watched as the other Jack walked ahead of him, their quick pace returning before they stopped and beckoned to him to hurry up. He gave an uncertain before sighing for what seemed like the one thousandth time and walking to catch up. It's not like it be the weirdest thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God is throwing everything at me not to write this chapter,  
He can't stop my hands.  
I drank 4 cups of super-strong coffee just to finish this  
And I'm ready to fuckin go die.


	3. All eyes on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are a straight parody of The Whole And You by Tally Hall when put together.

"So... where are we headed?" Dave kept walking beside the Other Jack down the long hallway, they had been walking for longer than should be possible in a place that was a child's pizzeria. "Shouldn't there be a wall or somethin?" The improbability of the landscape only adding questions to the aubergines already confused mind.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" The other Jack gave him a curious smile and an amused hum. "You'll see where we're going when we get there!" He seemed excited at having a surprise for the other. "I promise you'll love it." They looked over at Dave and gave him an eager smile. Dave gave a small one back at how excited they seemed to be. As weird as this Jack's company was, it was nice that they wanted him around so much. Hell, Dave could say the same thing about this whole Flipside place; As weird as it was, it was oddly welcoming.

"So, when does this place open?" Scott had wanted them suited up _soon_. The fact that had been gone at least thirty minutes, apparently right before opening would be a problem at any Fazbenderz. "Won't the kids be arriving soon?"

"Oh, don't worry Dave!" The Other Jack turned to him, giving a look as if they were rolling their button eyes. "Our shift doesn't start till we're ready." Going to ask what that means, Dave didn't get a chance before Other Jack abruptly stopped at a door, Dave bumping into him. "Look we're here!" The tangerine opened the door, smiling at the darkness it opened to before walking in.

"Hey wait!" Dave hesitated before rushing in behind them, not comfortable being left in the hallway alone. It was pitch black as he tried to navigate, wondering how the other got was moving around so easily. "Where'd you go?" He continued his blind search, hoping to find at least a solid surface. 

"Up here!" Just as Other Jack's voice rang out a bright blue light illuminated the room, causing Dave to cover his eyes. Opening them he found them standing on a small stage filled with various musical instruments. "I had to find the lights." They gave the eggplant a pleased grin before picking up a trumpet and giving it a soft blow. Dave gave him an amused grin.

"What's this room?" He questioned as he took the hand given to him: They didn't have a room like this at his Fazbenderz. Other Jack put the trumpet and smiled as Dave looked up to him.

"An old performance room." They gestured to the rest of the stage. "Use it for the robot's instruments now." They positioned the instrument in front of their mouth to play, giving it a moderate blow that created a flat sound. Dave gave a wider grin as the Other Jack began to inspect the instrument as if the sound wasn't their creation. "Wanna hear me play?" The Other Jack asked confidently, giving Dave a smirk. Dave gave a skeptical one right back, picking up a stray guitar pick off the floor, twirling it in his fingers.

"My Jack can't play the trumpet... and it seems neither can _you_." He pointed an accusing finger at other. The Other Jack's smirk only became wider as they seemed to find out their problem with the instrument.

"Don't need to, this trumpet will play me." Dave stared at them, puzzled as he watched them click something on the side of the instrument, before giving it a steady blow. To his surprise, the pistons began to move on there own, creating a beautiful melody. The tangerine stopped, giving a proud grin as the shocked expression on the aubergines face. "Wanna hear more?" Their face was taunting, smiling as they got the reaction they wanted.

"Serenade me." Dave gave a mocking approval, taking a seat on the floor and shoving the pick in his pocket next to the stuffed bunny. The Other Jack smiled before beginning to play. As their song started they began to dance around the stage; twirling around when the melody became soft and floaty; taking a knee and craning their body dramatically when the melody gained verbosity; Bouncing from foot to foot when the song became more playful. Jumping off the stage, he circled Dave, doing a small jig before returning to the stage. Dave giving them claps and teasing calls for more throughout the over the top display. Finishing with a powerful note, they began to bow the silliness making Dave giggle and clap.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." The Other Jack waved away the praise in a fake display of humbleness.

"Encore, encore" Dave continued to play along, enjoying the time spent watching the Other Jack play. The other smiled reading to began again when the door swung open.

"There you are, employees!" The phone stood at the doorway before shutting it, tapping his foot, obviously agitated. "Do you know how long we've been waiting?" He sounded slightly more anxious as he explained. Dave stood up as the Other Jack met him in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Mr. Cawthone!" The Other Jack rubbed their head, giving the phony Phoney an apologetic look. "I was just showing Davey around." They smiled sweetly at Dave, the latter blushing at the nickname and soft look given. The phone stared at him, slight anxious chimes coming from his headset.

"Employee that's fine, you were making Dave feel welcomed but you kept _him _ waiting." At the emphasis of "him" the Other Jacks smiling faltered and Dave gave a questioning look before the door creaked open.

* * *

"Now what is going on in here?" 

Dave and the other two froze at the voice as they watched the door open wider. Dave felt his face go pale as he saw who entered the room: Henry... or rather the _other _version of him. The Other Henry stood in the doorway stopping and staring at Dave with the same stunned expression. He wore a black buttoned-up coat accented with numerous white dots atop a white undershirt, a red ribbon garnished his neck and his hair was done back. His black eyes seemed to shine brighter than the other two. He looked far too fancy to be working in a Fazbenderz. Dave began mouthing words out, yet none could be formed. "Yo-your...you..." His mouth was failing him in a time of shock. The Other Henry shook the shock from his face, a warm and loving one coming to view.

"William, you're finally here!" His tone was loving as he clasped his hand over his chest. "I've been waiting _so long_ to see you..." Other Henry moved toward Dave, arms open as he pushed past the other two to give the stunned aubergine a warm hug. "You're finally home!" The Other Henry rocked as he hugged tighter. The aubergine swayed with the hug not hugging back.

"You-you're back!" Dave spoke softly, the feeling that this was all a dream came back to him. "Where have you been?" Dave pulled from the hug, not trusting the situation he was in anymore. The Other Henry looked at him sympathetically clasping his hands over his chest again.

"I've been waiting for you, William." He tilted his head giving the tense aubergine a soft smile, Dave felt himself calm at the gesture. He let his smile soften before giving the Other Jack a questioning one. "But it seems you've been here all along." The Other Jack gave a nervous smile at the sudden attention, averting their gaze to the floor.

"I was ju-just showing him around!" The nervousness in their voice picking up as they spoke, still averting their gaze. "I must have lost track of time when I was playing for him." The tangerine gave a soft giggle as they presented the trumpet before finally looking up at the Other Henry sheepishly. The Other Henry hummed as he looked between the stage and the orange fellow.

"A song you say?"He looked amusingly at the Other Jack, who nodded eagerly once they realized the other wasn't upset.

"Just a little something on this." They lifted the trumpet quickly, causing the Other Henry to walk to the stage. Dave watched him, slightly confused at suddenly being ignored.

"Do you care to hear something else?" The Other Henry gave an expecting glance over to Dave, who was taken aback at the sudden question. Nodding, he couldn't see the harm in agreeing to have the Other Henry play something for him. "Splendid!" The Other Henry hoisted himself on the stage, his eyes inspecting the instruments before he settled on a standing keyboard. Bringing to the center of the stage near the mic, he ignored the curious glances from the others. "Would two be so kind as to help?" He gestured to the two other button-eyed persons, who quickly made their way on to the stage.

"What should I do?" Dave questioned, even of suddenly seeing Henry again was weird, he felt even more awkward at being left out. The Other Henry gave a small chuckle.

"All you have to do is listen!" With that the Other Henry cleared his throat as the Other Jack and Other Phoney readied the instruments they chose and Dave seated himself again on the floor. Once they were ready he began to sing.

* * *

_I’m so glad to finally see you here_

_It’s been quite a snore and_

_It’s been quite the bore_

Dave looked eagerly at the stage as the Other Henry began to play the other two waiting patiently to join in.

_But now we can finally smile dear_

_Cause your finally here_

At this, Henry gave Dave another warm smile the aubergine smiling back before turning, suddenly hearing patrons enter the room. He looked back at the others, concerned at the room being invaded, yet they continued the performance.

_Will, I’ve been waiting don’t you see_

_Ever patiently_

_For the day I could say the truth_

_We could never live without you_

Dave was surprised to see the patrons sit quietly behind him, not use to seeing the kids this proper, their button eyes trained on the stage. His surprise turned to sudden shock as they too became part of the song.

_La La La_

_La La La_

_La La La_

_La La La_

The Other Jack and Phoney began playing as the kids stopped singing, the tune becoming more lively as Henry continued his vocals.

_I used to have the fear_

_Lights would never shine in here_

_Forever dark_

_But now it’s bright with the light_

_From your eyes_

Dave smiled brightly at the lyric and appreciation this Henry was giving him, swaying to the song as the kids did. Henry stuck out his hand, beckoning Dave to take it; The aubergine sat, shocked at being invited to the stage hesitating before the crowd that had formed dispersed so he could get through.

_Stay a while here and_

_Be our star_

Dave took his hand, being pulled up finally looking into the large crowd that had formed, smiling along with the kids. Turning back to Henry he noticed he had stopped playing, the keyboard going by itself. The Other Henry strode over to the aubergine, taking the hands of the purple one before starting a little dance. Dave smiled as he was pulled in, the Other Henry singing the last lines.

_And I’ll tell the truth when I say:_

_All eyes will be on you_

_We’ll have our eyes on you._

_I’ll have my eyes on you_

At that he turned Dave to face the clapping crowd, keeping his hand as they bowed, the others coming up to join them. The Other Henry caught Dave's gaze, smiling as he gave the aubergine's hand a playful squeeze and earning a soft yet warm smile from Dave. The group finished their applause before exiting the stage. The other phone leaving as he ushered the kids from the cramped room to the dining area, leaving the other three behind.

"Wow, that was great!" Dave smiled widely, finally getting a chance to speak to the Other Henry properly. The Other Henry and Jack smiled back at him; The Other Henry's warm and the Other Jack's sweet. "We should-" Dave was cut off as he yawned, tired from the previous events of his adventure. "-do something else." He finished his sentence stretching at the end.

"It looks like you need some rest." The Other Henry put his hands on his hips, causing a tired smile from Dave, The Other Jack watching on amusingly.

"Seems like I do." Dave rubbed the back of his head, the effects of tiredness washing over him.

"Jack!" The Other Jack jolted at being called, turning their full attention to the pink man.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take Dave somewhere to rest." The Other Jack nodded quickly, beckoning for Dave to follow him as they headed toward the door. "And do be quick, I want to talk to you after." His voice hid a type of annoyance, the tone causing The Other Jack’s smile to falter completely before they quickly recovered, Dave, oblivious to the sudden tension due to the tiredness taking over his head. The Other Jack nodded before pulling Dave along, leaving The Other Henry alone in the room.

* * *

"Here, this will do" They hadn't walked long before they reached a door, pushing it open to reveal a new and simple office room. "Sorry, there's not a place for resting..." They trailed off as they gestured to the swivel chair near the desk area, Dave giving them an understanding look as he sat down, spinning to face the tangerine.

"No problem, It's just a quick nap!' Dave stretched pushing into the chair as he got comfortable. "I'll be ready for more in no time." He watched as the Other Jack shifted and rubbed their arms uncomfortably. He gave a worried look, finally taking note at the behavior. "Is everything okay, Sportsy?" The Other Jack perked up at their nickname finally being used, giving a smile that masked their anxiousness.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired is all." They lied, yet Dave didn't seem to notice. Stilled concerned Dave stood up.

"You can take the chair, I don't mind the floor." He offered his impromptu sleep area, earning a soft grin from the tangerine, who only shook their head.

"Nah, you sleep. I have to get back to Henry." They pointed to the door taking a step back as Dave shrugged and sat back down, spinning in the chair.

"I'll be back with you guys soon!" Dave leaned his head back closing his eyes and letting the sleep he was fighting take him. The Other Jack turned, walking to the door before stopping in the doorway and turning to look at Dave, their smile faltering until it was replaced by a worried frown, as they watched his sleeping form. They stayed like that until they heard the Other Henry's call.

"Mr. Kennedy!"

"Coming, sir." They looked back at Dave, thankfully not awakened by the yelling. They sighed as they gave him one last glance before leaving the room. "Please be back soon, Dave..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Jack seems so comfortable around Mr. Miller...  



	4. Just a little chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the Other Henry wanted to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry an actual baby gets hurt.

The Other Jack quietly closed the office door, easing it with their hands to ensure that the sleeping aubergine wouldn’t be awakened. Turning towards the hall they leaned onto the door, sliding down as they cradled their forehead in their hands. A woeful look on their face.

“We had fun today…” They tried to convince themselves, yet their voice seemed more anxious than reassuring. “Surely _he _had fun today.”.

Standing, they began to slowly walk back to the room that once held the impromptu concert. Stopping Infront of the door they hesitated, their hand wavering over the knob. “If Mr. Miller had fun, it will be fine.” They told themselves again, placing their hand on the knob. “Everything will be fine.” Turning the knob, they opened the door to the room.

“Mr. Kennedy…” The Other Henry was found on the other side. The room no longer resembled the stage they’d once been in but an office, rather fancy in appearance. The Other Henry sat in the middle at a desk, tapping a finger impatiently. “You kept me waiting…_again_.” The emphasis on the word “again” caused the Other Jack to tense before giving an uneasy smile.

“Oh, Dave just wanted to say goodbye I-” He was cut off as the pink man put his hand up, a sign for the orange to silence themselves. They pressed their lips together in a thin grimace.

“Please, take a seat, Mr. Kennedy.” His voice was rough as he spoke, betraying his plain expression. The Other Jack hesitated, staying by the door. “Take. A. Seat.” His voice came out commanding, his buttons glimmering darkly. The Other Jack slowly made their way to the desk, taking a seat at the chair on the other side, as the Other Henry watched, still tapping a pointed finger. Stopping his tapping, he folded his hands neatly over each other as he watched the Other Jack, the latter growing tenser as the silence went on.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting!” They tried to explain themselves, not being able to stand the silence and direct gaze of the man across from them.

“You didn’t follow your instructions.” The pink man kept staring blankly; Other Jack shifted in discomfort.

“I was just trying-!” The orange jumped in surprise at the sound of the other standing abruptly, the chair scraping loudly on the floor. They went stiff in the chair, watching as the Other Henry stalked around the desk, his face finally showing an emotion: Amusement. The Other Jack would have preferred rage.

“Just trying to what?” His voice was mockingly innocent, the rhetorical question making the Other Jack wince. The Other Henry now on his side, stood behind his chair, hands placed on the back and out of his view. He leaned in close to the other’s face. “…just trying to make him comfortable?” The tangerine kept their eyes on the empty chair, nodding as they felt the other’s stare bore into them.

“Yes.” He answered simply, not wanting the fear in their voice to be apparent.

The Other Henry hummed, drumming his fingers on the back of the chair. “Well, _you _certainly achieved that…” He all to roughly placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, a false gesture of gratitude, causing them to wince at the slight pain. “I’m glad, he enjoyed himself.” The Other Henry began to squeeze the other’s shoulders, the Other Jack whimpering as they felt the spite oozing from the tone.

“I’m glad to-” They stopped, sharply inhaling as they felt the Other Henry’s hand find its way to their neck. Their breath shallowed as they felt the handclasp their esophagus, the fingers pointed like needles. The Other Henry began to tut.

“But… _you_ didn’t follow your instructions.” He tightened his grip, causing the orange to whimper as the pointed fingers dug into their neck. “You know I like to keep things on schedule…” The Other Jack’s anxiety turned to panic as they felt the other’s grip tighten.

“It won’t happen again, sir!” He spoke fast, whimpering as their body trembled when the claws sank deeper. “I promise!” They rushed out, hoping their obedience would earn them mercy.

“I know, my dear, I know.” Closing their eyes, they expected the worse at the falsely soothing comment. The Other Jack surprised when they no longer felt their neck being grabbed, relaxing as they felt the Other Henry’s presence fade away.

However, their moment of relief was short-lived as they felt a claw caress their cheek. Opening their eyes, they gasped and pushed back into the chair as they were greeted with the Other Henry face, inches from theirs grinning. “I’ll make sure of it.”

With that, the Other Henry swiped the caressing claw down the Other Jack’s cheek, inciting a pained scream from the unfortunate doll, unable to escape as they were punished. The Other Jack whimpered and huffed, unable to shed tears they sputtered out apologies and cries for forgiveness. Seemingly pleased at the display the Other Henry stood back, admiring the scratch.

“That will be all for now… go get the supplies for your repair.” He turned waving his hand dismissingly at the Other Jack, who was still trying to regain composure. Slowly, they made their way to the door, clutching the cut that spilled out his stuffing. A grimace on their face: Henry noticed and frowned himself. “And Jack?”

“Yes?” Their voice was weak and soft from the crying, stopping at the door to look back, more scared than ever.

“Remember to smile!” The Other Henry smiled himself as he made a gesture for a grin with his fingers. The Other Jack looked at him pleadingly, not feeling up to the action. The Other Henry began to drag his claws against the fabric of the chair, creating little cuts, the smile never fading. “Jack…”

The Other Jack stiffened, getting the message, before smiling as widely as they could with the cut. Earning a pleased nod, they watched as the Other Henry sat down, waving at them to go. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Yes, Mr. Miller.” The other Jack nodded and exited the room looking longingly back to the door he knew Dave was no longer sleeping behind.

“Please be back soon, Dave...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie Mister Miller didn't like that!  
<:3


	5. Something pleasant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew giving gifts could be so much fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant surprise.

In the office of the Fazbenderz slept peacefully the aubergine man. The light of the monitors illuminating his technicolored skin, the faux leather of the chair sticking to his arms as his head was thrown back, mouth agape to let out subtle snores. Despite being a death box during the nightshift, the office was often the most serene place at the pizzeria, during the dayshift; Kids unable to enter and quiet, the animatronics not interested in coming into a room devoid of patrons to entertain. It was not surprising to the two who had just entered the room to find him there.

"So are you gonna wake him, or am I?" The phone looked over to Jack as if the answer was obvious. Sighing Jack inspected the aubergine, he seemed to be out cold. Walking behind him, they inspected the desk, finding nothing of particular help. Turning back to Dave they called his name. "Dave." Not stirring in the slightest Jack shrugged. "Welp, I tried my best." Attempting to leave Scott stuck out his hand.

"Employee..." Jack rolled their eyes turning back to the sleeping man.

"_Dave._" Looking at the phone they wore a done expression. Scott waved his hand at Jack, encouraging them to keep going until Dave was awakened. Huffing, Jack walked up to Dave, grabbing his shoulders. "Dave!" They shook the aubergine violently, jolting him awake. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Dave quickly pushed Jack away, tired of being shaken like a soda can. Disoriented, he looked around the room: It was_ the_ office... not the _other_ office he had gone to sleep in. Switching his view between the other two in the room with him, he realized they were different too or rather the same: They were also _the_ Jack and_ the_ Phoney, not the others he was just with. Confused he began to run his fingers through his hair. "Did...did one of you come and get me?" He looked puzzled as he stared between the other two, completely confused by his question.

Scott shook his headpiece as he rubbed his dial. "Dios Mio, Dave... what are you talking about?" Dave looked directly into the phone's dial, not understanding his confusion. He remembers being in the _other _office with the Other Jack, clear as day. "You were here when we came in this morning, Dave." The phone crossed his arms, "Its the first time you're early to work... technically." Dave's face became slightly offended, not that Scott cared. "And since your here... Get to work,!" With that, he left the room al leaving Dave and Jack together.

Dave turned to look at Jack, suddenly becoming aware of how close the other stood after they had woken him up. Seemingly aware of it too, Jack stepped back. Dave gave them a weary smile trying to lighten the mood, "Hey Sportsy, I-"

"I'm gonna get to work." They quickly interrupted, trying to look away from Dave's dejected face. Rubbing their arms they headed to the door, speed walking out of the room to avoid the conversation. As the door closed Dave was left by himself. Leaning back into the chair he began to think; How did he get back here?

He looked up at the ceiling, focusing as he tried to recall the events of the other day: He had kept trying to convince Old Sport to work with him. Spending the beginning of his shift talking up the orange. He then had spent a good portion of the day moping after being turned down... that is until he went into the back room and found that door. Dave sat up, feeling his chest pocket: The key. Nodding to himself that, that part had happened he continued his recollection. He went through and found a cabinet, that didn't work... but later, after work, it did. Dave looked at the light of the monitor and scrunched his face. The next thing he recalled was that it had flashed him to another world... He shook his head at the notion...Even to him that sounded crazy. 

"I must have dreamt it up..." He sighed disappointedly at his conclusion. Standing up from the chair, he began stretching his back from the position when he felt something fall out of his pocket. Looking down he noticed the stuffed bunny doll that he had found along with the cabinet. "Oh, I remember you." Going to pick it up, he paused, noticing something underneath it on the ground; A guitar pic. He shoved the bunny back in his back pocket, inspecting the pick in his hand. It wasn't like Bonnie's standard pics, no, this one was shiny and new rather than dull and damaged. Dave squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the item or rather how it got there until it clicked; The Flipside.

Smiling to himself he shoved the pick back into his pocket. Did he have something to tell Sportsy...

* * *

"You wouldn't have believed if you had seen it, Sportsy!"

Dave walked energetically behind Jack, beaming about the events that had unfolded before him the other day. "It was like Fazbenderz won a free makeover or somethin!" He had been trying to recount what happened to the tangerine all afternoon, yet Jack had seemed to evade him each time, either occupied by Phoney or by simple avoidance. But Dave had caught them on their way to prize corner, making sure to take this time to talk their ear off. "The place looked snazzy, real clean, real bright." He picked up his pace as Jack began to walk faster.

"Fazbenders clean? Yeah, I don't believe it." They rolled their eyes, more preoccupied with getting to their destination than Dave's story. Dave smiled wider, sidestepping in front of the tangerine, stopping them in their tracks. 

"Oh but you better believe it, Sportsy." Dave looked fondly at them, causing a slight tint to come to their face. "It was really something." Jack huffed, more anxious than annoyed that their trip had been stopped, they could hear the music box slowing down. Looking at Dave, they knew they weren't going to get out of the conversation easy.

"Dave, I'm sure your _dream_, was cool and all but-"

"It wasn't a dream!" Dave was quick to point out, pulling out the pic, he presented it to Jack who looked on skeptically. "I got this from there!" He seemed proud as Jack looked on, Jack more worried about Dave's sanity than the pic presented to them.

"Right..." Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose, they didn't have time for this. "Look, Dave, I have to get to the prize corner, whatever lucid dream or acid trip you had sounded interesting-" Dave's smile faltered as Jack tore down his story, "But do you hear that, music box? It's slo-"

"I don't hear anything." Jack quickly jerked their head at the statement, trying to listen for the music boxes melody with panic in their eyes. Hearing nothing their face wnt pale. Confused Dave tilted his head. "What are you listening fo-"

"We need to hide, now!"

With that Jack took off the opposite direction they were headed, leaving Dave alone in the hall. "What's with them?" Dave turned facing the direction they were supposed to be headed when his heart dropped: The puppet was making its way towards him, its noodle limbs outstretched and ready to impale. He made haste running after Jack. Turning the corner he had the option to keep running or enter the first door he saw. Knowing the thing wasn't too far behind he, opened the door: The backroom. Sliding inside he shut it, trying to remain quiet for fear of it hearing him. Too scared to go back out, he slid down the wall, exhausted from running, he felt his eyelids start to droop. Dozing off he pulled the bunny out of his pocket, yawning at it as he was about to fall asleep.

"I hate that thing."

* * *

Waking up Dave found himself sitting on the floor, the room dark, except for the dim glow from the swinging ceiling lamp. Rubbing his eyes he began to stand up. "How long was I out?" He got his answer as he opened the door leading to the dining area. It was dark. "Figures." Turning to collect his bunny doll, Dave noticed the glow coming from the door within the saferoom. How could he forget about the cabinet?

Picking up the bunny he walked over, moving the shelf and unlocking the door. Going through, he found the cabinet, glowing as brightly as it did the first time. Smiling he stuck the key in, turning it he covered his eyes as the light flashed brightly. Opening them, his grin got bigger as he headed toward the door to the dining area, already seeing the dazzling lights from underneath. Turning the knob he swung open the door, greeted by the many buttoned eyed children playing around Other Jack. When they noticed, their smile widened. They seemed happier than the last they met.

"Davey! You're back!" They ran up, hugging Dave tightly as he let out a soft chuckle. "I missed you." Their voice sounded adorably sad, causing the smile Dave had to become sweet.

"I was only gone a couple of hours." He hugged back as he watched their face turn into a chipper grin, giggling. "It couldn't have been that bad?" Suddenly an expression flashed across their face, unrecognizable, yet unnerving, one that Dave swore he saw before it was gone, replaced by an even wider smile and a giggle. Dave smiled too, the gesture was contagious. "What have you been up to?" Other Jack opened their mouth to answer before a voice rang throughout the room.

"William, what a pleasant surprise!" Other Henry came from the hallway, arms outstretched as he approached for a hug. Other Jack quickly relinquished Dave, allowing him to turn and accept the bear hug from Henry. Other Jack looked on a small smile on their face as they watched the display. Other Henry caught their gaze, narrowing his eyes before smiling exaggeratingly wide. A threat. Other Jack nodded quickly, smiling widely and lovingly as Dave was relinquished, facing back to them. "Speaking of surprises, I do believe Jack has something rather pleasant for you." Other Henry looked over to the Other Jack smiling warmly.

'You do?" Dave looked at the Other Jack, surprise, and curiosity melded on his face.

"Don't you, Mr. Kennedy?"

"Sure do!" Their voice was full of enthusiasm as they kept their buttons locked on the Other Henry, the man giving them a subtle nod. Not breaking contact they wrapped their arm around Dave's. "Come on Dave let me show you!" With that they began to pull Dave out the room, the kids following along, the aubergine looking excited to be shown something new, they smiled, genuine and wide before looking back. The Other Henry looking at hem sternly, they watched his frown turn to a grin and his fingers rose up to mimic the gesture; One hand glinted in the light. Other Jack's smile became forcibly bright as the Other Henry nodded turning back down the hall.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

The Other Jack had led him and the kids to the prize corner, seating the kids on the floor and leaving Dave standing in the center of the room. "Not to be rude or anything-" Dave rubbed the back of his head, the room looked just as dazzling as the others. "This room ain't really all that surprising." Other Jack giggled as they made their way behind the prize counter, fiddling with something that was obscured by the counter itself.

"The room isn't the surprise silly!" Pushing something from behind the countertop, Dave's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "This is!" Pushed in front of Dave was a Jack in a Box, similar to the one the marionette slept in, in the real world. He stiffened, causing the Other Jack to smile worryingly. "Are you okay, Davey?" They approached Dave.

"I don't want to see that puppet bastard." Dave narrowed his eyes not trusting the box on wheels. He tried to take steps back when the Other Jack caught his arm. Dave looked down at them, their face pleading.

"She's not bad, Davey." Dave looked at them skeptically before he looked at the box.

"I dunno..." He looked down again as he felt the Other Jack hold onto him. Smiling they looked up.

"I promise you'll like her!" Their voice was as sweet as their smile, causing Dave to sigh.

"Fine go ahead." He tensed as the Other Jack approached the hand-crank on the side of the box. Giving it a few spins they returned to Dave's side as the box began to turn itself. Looking around the room Dave saw the buttoned eyed kids, staring on eagerly as if they knew what was going to happen. Dave stiffened realizing he was the only one left in the dark. The standard _Pop goes the weasel_ played from the box, furthering Dave anxiety as he realized something was going to pop out. Closing his eyes he waited the music reaching its climax.

...Nothing...

Sighing in relief he smiled at the Other Jack, "Nothing hap-" He was brutally interrupted as the lid of the box flew open, a figure popping out and toward him. Falling back he screamed while the kids cheered, clapping. Covering his face, he expected to be mauled, opening an eye when nothing happened. To his confusion, a present topped with a bow was held in front of his eyes, hands with frilly gloved clutching the sides. Looking beyond the present he was shocked to see the puppet or the _Other _ Puppet; This one wore a hat, not unlike the one of a jester, a frilly collar matching the gloves on her hands and her mask bearing a warmer smile, along with two buttons.

"_SURPRISE!_" The voice came from the puppet was jolly and fun, its gaze resting on Dave as it jostled the box in front of it. Dave gave a weary smile looking up at the Other Jack from the floor. They smiled down, looking to the puppet. "Well... aren't ya gonna take it?" The puppet suddenly spoke to him. Realizing the gift was for him, he shakily reached out for the box, politely nodding at the puppet, in nervous gratitude. "Aren't ya gonna open it?" Her voice was sweetly curious, unsettling Dave more, yet he opened it.

_POOF_

A flurry of confetti hit his face causing him to move the box away and towards the crowd of kids, who laughed, beginning to jump around in the technicolored mess. The puppet laughed, not mockingly, yet joyously as if the prank was the best it had ever done. Dave couldn't help but give her a genuine grin at the accomplishment. The kids swarmed the puppet, asking for more confetti as the Other Jack helped Dave up.

"I told you, you'd like her." They grinned at him, looking over to the puppet, who was currently entertaining her audience of kids with balloon creatures. Dave sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"I guess she's okay." The Other Jack giggled and Dave couldn't help but smile at the cute sound. He went to make a joke when a whistle caught both their attention.

"Well, aren't you gonna join us?" The puppet called out to them, one hand on her box the other holding a balloon dog. Dave smiled gesturing for Other Jack to go first.

"After you!" Hearing that laugh again, Dave smiled softly, making his way behind them, to the puppet. What a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy! Doesn't she seem the goofball?  
I'm gonna die from exhaustion.   
Its 5 am posting time

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated  
Send questions to my Tumblr below:  
https://kartun-z.tumblr.com/


End file.
